


Buttons

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just couldn't stand her teasing any longer.</p>
<p>DantexOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> After writing out _Desire_ , I ended up writing out this little one-shot as well, which also features Allison, the leading female from my story _Beauty Slept in Sodom_. I personally prefer _Desire_ over this story despite the fact that I like how both of them turned out. Title is credited to the song of the same name by the band The Pussycat Dolls.
> 
> I do not own Devil May Cry, and if you can't handle sexual content, then don't venture any further.

The whooshing sounds of the ceiling fan flooded the silent room as it circulated the area with a meager breeze. He was leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head, his feet on the flat surface of the desk and an opened magazine laying flat over his face. With Patty having yet to show up, it was the best time to snooze; except his troubled mind wouldn’t allow him to sleep peacefully thanks to the teasing of a certain woman.

An image of her suddenly flashed in his mind, causing him to shut his eyes to get a more vivid impression of her—long, dark brown hair that fell to her mid back like melted chocolate, teal blue eyes that flashed maturity and innocence, and soft, creamy flawless skin. Her hourglass curves were emphasized by her attire for work, consisting of a white button-up blouse with the first two buttons undone tucked under a short, black skirt, and a simple pair of black wedges. Flashing a smile and a wink, she gestured for him to come to her with a single finger, her other hand busy undoing a button on her blouse. But before she had the chance to give him a glimpse of what was underneath, his eyes shot open.

A low growl escaped his lips as he began to mentally scold himself for waking up at the best part. To make it worse, the buttons obscuring her chest began to taunt him, reminding him of how she won’t let him touch her while she’s in her uniform and adding to his agitation. Being the man he is, no woman ever turned him down. The fact that she had the nerve to turn him down and then tease him was a massive blow to his pride, and he had no intention of letting her actions slide quietly.

When he heard the sound of the door opening, the demon hunter looked up through his magazine to see her walking in, looking official and upright in her uniform.

“Well, if it isn’t my baby girl,” he said as he removed the magazine and set it on his desk.

“Hi,” she greeted with a small smile as she shut the door and made her way to the couch, flicking her hair back behind her shoulder. “I figured I’d stop by before I head off to work. You drive me crazy most of the time, but I love you, nonetheless.”

He glanced over at her as she crossed her legs right over left, her skirt sliding up slightly to give him a better glimpse. His ice blue eyes stayed focused on her legs for a brief moment before moving to her chest, mentally loosening those buttons and lavishing what’s underneath with his hands and mouth.

“How long do you have before your shift starts?”

She rolled her sleeve back and looked at her watch. “About an hour,” she replied. “Consider yourself lucky I decided to spend it with you.”

“Lucky me then,” he said with a chuckle as he got up from his chair, making his way over to the pool table to shoot a round.

She looked around the room. “Is Patty not here?”

He shook his head. “No. At least not yet, anyway.”

She watched him as he made a shot at the cue ball. “Well, that’s a switch. Guess it’s just us for the time being.”

He looked over at her for a brief moment, his gaze nearly putting her mind in the gutter. Shaking her head with a sheepish smile, she forced herself to turn away, looking back at him when he returned his attention to the pool table.

“You know, you can be a little devil, Allie,” he said, breaking the brief moment of silence between them.

“Oh?” she feigned ignorance as she cocked her head to the side. “How so?”

He set the stick down and looked at her, his eyes locking with hers. “Don’t play games with me. You know what I’m talking about.”

She sat up from the couch and stretched her arms up as far as possible while maintaining eye contact with him. “Actually, I don’t.”

Her tone of innocence and the childlike smile she gave him caused him to scowl at her. Only she would reject his advances and then tease him with her bluffs.

“Mind if I use the bathroom for a quick minute?”

“Go ahead,” he replied with a shrug.

With a quick ‘thank you’, Allison made her way into the bathroom, slowly shutting the door behind her and leaving it slightly cracked open. She approached the counter, staring at herself in the mirror while she fixed herself up. From her hair to her outfit, she checked everything to make sure there were little to no flaws in her appearance, nodding once she felt satisfied and ready to go.

She then turned around to leave, only to jump in surprise when she suddenly bumped into him, having not heard him walk in. She then found herself pressed back against the edge of the counter as he closed the distance between them, his eyes never leaving hers.

“What the hell are you doing?” she asked in an accusing tone.

He leaned forward, the tip of his nose brushing hers. “I feel in the mood for a party.”

A low growl was on the edges of his husky tone, his breathing growing heavy with each passing second. Realizing what he was planning to do, Allison reached into her waist apron to bring out her pistols, only for him to quickly strip it away from her person, tossing it aside and out of her reach. She squealed in protest as he lifted her up off the floor and seated her upon the cool, flat surface of the counter.

“With an hour to kill before you have to start your shift,” he leaned towards her ear, “it’s more than enough time for the fun that I want.”

His hot breath racked her skin, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand straight up in response. She brought her hands up to push him away, only for him to catch her wrists with one hand. With a firm grip, he lifted them over her head and pinned them to the mirror, a low, lustful growl escaping his lips when her breasts lifted slightly. Using his knee, he forced her legs apart, creating a niche for his hips.

“You know, I don’t really give a damn if you are late for work. That little outfit’s been taunting me for too long,” he snarled.

Her cheeks flushed cherry red and her heart began to pound madly in her chest. “Dante-”

He planted his lips on her neck, cutting off her voice and emitting a moan from her as he left a trail of hot, wet little kisses from her throat down to her chest. His free hand moved up her leg, slowly pushing her skirt up as it trailed its way to her blouse. Breaking away from her throat, his gaze became focused on her chest as he began loosening the buttons, skillfully slipping them through each hole and separating the fabric, revealing the lacy red bra hiding underneath.

“Damn. This outfit looks a lot better now that these buttons are undone,” he purred, his mouth beginning to salivate. “As pretty as that bra is, it’s obscuring my view.”

Instead of wasting time trying to unhook it, he pulled one of the cups down, revealing her breast to him. Allison arched her back, her mind becoming clouded in a fog of lust and causing her to slowly drop the guard she was keeping up.

The hand restraining her wrists dropped away, moving down to position itself at her hip. Her hands moved to the back of his head, her fingers entwining in his silver locks. He then lowered his head, lavishing his lips all over her breast before enclosing her hardened nipple into his mouth, emitting a gasp from her and her body arching further into his.

Pulling back for air, Dante stared dead into her eyes, his breathing heavier than it was before. His other hand moved to her other hip and pulled down the underwear that matched her bra, flinging it behind him as if it were nothing. His hands then moved to his pants, quickly loosening the belt and freeing himself from confinement. Pulling her closer, the very tip of him slid between her legs but wasn’t enough to breach her entrance.

Moving as if they had a mind of their own, her legs wrapped around his waist. She soon realized he was getting his revenge on her for teasing him by returning the favor, and with her body as hot as it was now, she was going to die if he didn’t do something.

Locking her feet in place, she pulled him in closer, the heels of her shoes digging deep into his skin. With a loud groan, Dante rocked his hips forward, sliding himself into her with a single thrust.

With each move and each cry of pleasure, her body grew hotter and hotter as his loins slid deeper into her body. A burning sensation racked her body, scorching her in utter ecstasy. When she arched her hips into his, Dante gave one final thrust, releasing a loud groan as her muscles tightened around him.

He pressed his forehead on hers as the two of them began panting for air.

“Damn you, Dante,” she grumbled. “I better not be late for work.”

He chuckled. “I doubt you are, sweetheart.”

____________

Rachel was a little surprised when she saw her walk in, taking note of her dazed self and slightly crumpled clothing.

“What the hell happened to you?” she asked as her confused employee made her way to the bar.

Seconds later, she noticed Dante walk in, flashing her a smirk and a wink as he took a seat at one of the tables, causing her to chuckle in amusement and shake her head.

“Never mind. I think I have a clue.”


End file.
